Crystal Dreams
by Katia11
Summary: "Would her life be filled with these crystal dreams forever?" A series of Toph/Sokka centric one shots... *blush* Some romantic, some angsty, some merely related to friendship... Enjoy!
1. Encouragement

I'm a little ashamed of this series, probably because I stick so much to Canon. *blush* Anyway, tell me if you like it! Love, Katie

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Encouragement 

It had started out innocently enough. Sokka had been pouting because he had gotten into an epic fight with Suki that everyone in the Jasmine Dragon heard every word of.

It was when Toph decided that she needed to cheer him up that everything went downhill.

"Hey Snoozles," she said as she sat down next to him on the veranda outside The Jasmine Dragon.

"I don't have time for you right now, Toph."

"I heard your little fight," she answered honestly.

Sokka blushed.

"You heard that?"

"Everyone heard that," she remarked smartly. This however did not cheer Sokka up. He growled at her like an angry Platypus Bear.

"Go away."

"Don't be like that. I know she loves you."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, I can't understand why though."

Of course, Toph could understand _perfectly _why Suki loved him. It was for the same reasons she herself loved him. But, since she wasn't one to be a drama queen, she didn't let the real depth of her feelings for the Water Tribe warrior show. Instead she hid them behind the façade of rough and tumble.

He laughed again, his light laugh made Toph feel warm inside, like she had slipped into a comforting bath.

"I know, right? Both of the girls I've seriously dated have been better than me."

"Don't say that Snoozles, you're a pretty upstanding guy when it comes to girls."

"I was pretty mean to Suki back there," he admitted quietly. The heat in his face had started to rise.

"Yeah, you were. But, you'll apologize and she'll forgive you like she always does and this won't really matter. Will it?"

He laughed again.

"Yeah, I suppose not."

She reached across the table and hit him on the arm like she usually did.

"Now go and apologize."

"Thanks, Toph." She noticed that his tone was no longer filled with hesitancy, but again was filled with confidence like the Sokka she knew and loved. He quickly pressed his lips against her cheek and disappeared into the Tea Shop to find Suki.

Her skin tingled pleasurably where his lips had touched. When she could no longer feel his vibrations she let a small, contented sigh escape her lips.

She'd have to encourage him more often.

-x-

A/N So what is the concensus? Should I post more of these? I have several more written, but you decide! :)


	2. Bones and Caring

Well, apparently this stinks.. so I posted the next one to see if it got any better reception… Enjoy.

Don't own Avatar!

Bones and Caring

She was going to get a drink of water when she heard a loud curse come from the couch in the living room.

"_Oh_, that's painful."

Toph smiled as she leaned against the doorframe.

"You are such a wimp, Snoozles."

Sokka growled at her.

"I can't help it! I was standing on it all day!"

"Oh, you poor baby," she replied sarcastically.

"This is what I get for saving your life? Remind me not to do it again."

She laughed and sat down next to him on the couch.

"I'm only kidding."

"Sure, that's what they all say," he clenched his teeth together in pain.

"Isn't the pain any better?"

"No," he mumbled.

"Here let me try something."

"NO!" He yelled unexpectedly. He cleared his throat and spoke again, his voice quavering nervously. "I mean, no thanks, Toph."

She laughed.

"I know some tricks that are good for broken bones."

"You aren't a healer," he hissed.

"But I am blind, which means I've broken a few bones in my life."

"Promise it won't hurt?"

"No, it will hurt."

He scoffed.

"Then no thanks, I've got enough issues as it is."

She smiled smartly as she walked over to the boy, who was groaning in protest.

"I'm not going to argue with that."

He growled again, and Toph placed her hands on Sokka's leg, holding it against her body as she removed the pillows.

"You have to work with me here; this'll work better if you are on the ground."

"Seriously, I think Katara should be doing this."

"Just trust me," she hissed as they lowered themselves onto the ground. She concentrated on the earth beneath his leg; she could see where the break was and mentally reminded herself not to touch it. With a few pushes and pulls of the ground, his leg was gently vibrating.

"This way your muscles are still getting movement, but it doesn't actually hurt the break."

He sighed as though finally experiencing relief.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Like I told you, before I learned earthbending from the badger moles, I broke a lot of bones. This is what the earthbenders would do to heal me since we were so far away from any healers."

"Your family was rich! They couldn't just hire a healer?"

She smiled.

"That would require work."

"Ah, I see."

She nodded and touched the skin where the injury was.

"That's a pretty bad break, Sokka."

"Yeah, Katara says that it'll take weeks to heal, even WITH her help."

"Yeah, it will."

"So, you've broken a bone before?"

"Yup," she said, popping the p confidently. "I think I broke my arm about twenty times one summer," she laughed. "It's partially why I'm so tough, after a few breaks, I learned to deal with the pain that followed."

She laughed as Sokka winced.

"You're making me hurt even thinking about it."

"Here," she commanded the ground to stop vibrating and it did for a few moments, then it started again a little higher up his leg.

"Ah, that feels so good," he muttered as he lay back on the floor.

She laughed and slowly commanded the earth beneath his other leg to move as well.

"Toph, I LOVE you right now."

She laughed again as the earth slowly stopped moving as she sat next to him.

"I want to help," she whispered, the heat rising in her cheeks.

"You DO care," he teased. "Should I tell Katara?"

"You do, and you die."

He laughed.

"Toph cares," he sang in a sing song voice. "Toph c-a-r-e-s."

"Shut up, Sokka. Or that earth will start vibrating where it WILL hurt."

He squeaked nervously and lay back on the ground. Toph couldn't help but smile as the clueless Warrior began moaning to himself about how he should've gone to her ages ago.

Could he be any more annoying? Stupid? Whiney? Adorable?

She huffed angrily as the last word crossed her mind. Toph Bei Fong did NOT use the word adorable! She did NOT swoon when a boy laughed at a joke she made. Or when he commented on her hair...

She, Toph Bei Fong had crossed over to the dark side. She had started to CARE deeply for the boy. There was no turning back now.

-x-


	3. Crystal Dreams

Don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Thanks for the reviews! Love, Katie

Crystal Dreams

Sokka was pacing back and forth in his tent. Toph sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"Sokka, you'll do fine. The plan is perfect."

Secretly she laughed at the irony that she was here, helping him plan how to propose. Sure, she'd fallen in love with him hard and fast, but she still was able to hold herself together. That's what earthbender's did. Be strong, even when it was hard. Face the problem, be unmovable. The trouble was that she was running out of time to face the problem.

Because in a few hours Sokka would be engaged and she would have no right to tell him about her feelings for him no matter how badly she wanted to.

"Well, I've got to take Suki to the waterfall, right?"

"Yes," she encouraged him along in the plan he had developed.

"Then I pull out this baby," he gestured to the betrothal necklace he made. "But, I don't know what I'll say!"

"Just tell her what you feel!"

"Suki," he started nervously. "We've been together almost a year and a half now; I know I've made you wait for so long. But, I've been spending time making your necklace, not that it wasn't worth it… You are totally worth it. I mean you totally could kick my ass if you wanted."

"_AHEM,_ focus snoozles. Don't go off track. You've got to make it sweet, and you've got to make it personal." Toph reprimanded. And suddenly she found an answer to the lingering problem in her chest.

"Here, let me show you how it's done." She stood up acting upon the desire to reveal her feelings for him.

"Sokka," she started nervously but then laughed at herself. "Falling for a Southern Water Tribe warrior who was in a relationship wasn't exactly how I'd pictured my life. But, that's what happened, Sokka. I fell hard and fast for you." She paused, wishing for once in her life that she could see facial expressions. "I love you," she added bravely, the words hung in the air like a sweet perfume and then Sokka began clapping enthusiastically!

"That was AMAZING Toph, now all I have to do is fix it so it applies to Suki and she'll never be able to say no! Thanks!" He gathered the blind earthbender in his arms. "What would I do without you?"

She sighed, realizing that he had not taken one word that she had said seriously! Instantly she decided that the next course of action must be taken.

She moved so quickly that Sokka had no time to react; she had placed her lips on his. It was amazing that she had found them really, but it was as if instinct had guided her there. For a few moments, Sokka was frozen and she could enjoy the hard, rough taste of his lips. He grunted and groaned as Toph did not move from his delectable lips. She thought for a moment he might throw her off of him. But, to her surprise his lips were moving hungrily against hers. His arms had wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. So THIS is what it felt like to be blissfully happy. She sighed happily as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Toph? Are you all right?"

Sokka spoke breaking her from her daydream and she found herself blushing. He had actually moved away and was now standing, watching her drool like a hungry hog-monkey.

"I guess I was daydreaming. Haven't gotten a lot of sleep recently you know, helping you purpose and everything!" She reached over and hit him on the arm.

He laughed and returned the favor.

"Man, for a minute there I thought I'd lost you. One minute you're telling me you love me, the next you're in a day dream. You should catch some sleep while I go find Suki."

She sighed and sat down on a bench near the door.

"Okay," she nodded, trying to hide the tears on her face.

"Wish me luck."

"Luck," she whispered and with no further stalling, Sokka went to find his future bride.

What cruel trick of life was this? It was like being given a glimpse of a crystal as she had heard them described, glittering like the sun and then her eyesight being taken away after only a few precious moments. She sniffled as she wiped a few stray tears from her face.

Would her life be forever filled with these crystal dreams?

-x-


End file.
